Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Band Geeks
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Parody of the Band Geeks episode from SpongeBob Squarepants, Wreck-It Ralph style. Snowanna has to find a band to compete in the arcade's Twilight Bowl in five days. Sequel to Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Corruption.
1. Band Geeks

**Chapter 1: Band Geeks**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, October 7th 2110"_

It was a quiet day in the arcade. Snowanna was doing some cleaning around her house when she heard the sound of someone knocking on her door. She went to it, opened it, and saw a Salt Water Taffy in a doctor-like attire and some others similarly dressed like him.

"Yeah... uh... we're with the pet hospital down the street, and I understand you have a dying animal in the premises." the Salt Water Taffy said.

"Sorry. You must have the wrong house." Snowanna said.

After clearing up the fact that she didn't have any pets, the doctors left. As soon as Snowanna closed the door, her phone ringed. She went over and answered it.

"Hello, you've reached the residence of Snowanna Rainbeau. Please start after the beep." Snowanna greeted.

 _"Sounds as though you got a dying animal to attend to, eh, old chum?"_ a voice on the other end asked.

Snowanna instantly recognized and gasped.

"Jared!" Snowanna exclaimed.

It was Jared Serrif, the one that had thrown the huge party shortly after Licortwist had been defeated. He had disappeared for some time and hadn't been heard from, even during the many times a villain threatened Sugar Rush, the rest of the arcade, or the multiverse.

 _"I hear your playing the role of side racer these days."_ Jared said.

"Uhh... sometimes. Hows your life these days?" Snowanna asked.

 _"It's big and fancy. You know, Snowanna, my life has turned for the best. I've done so many honest accomplishments since then. One of them is being a leader of a big fancy band, and we're suppose to play the Twilight Bowl next week."_ Jared said in a playful mocking matter.

"The Tw-tw-tw. Tw-tw-tw. Tw-tw-tw..." Snowanna stuttered.

 _"That's right, I'm making more accomplishments then you ever did. But the problem is that I'm busy next week and can't make it. So, I was hoping that you and your band could cover for us."_ Jared said.

"Oh. I um... um..." Snowanna started to say.

"Ha. I knew it! You don't even have a band! Well... I'll just let you go back playing 'sidekick' now." Jared said.

"Hold it! It just so happens that I'm NOT a sidekick! I DO have a band! And we're gonna PLAY that Twilight Bowl! How you like that, Mr. Fancy Boy?" Snowanna asked angrily.

"Good luck next Sunday. I hope the audience brings lots of... 1-UP MUSHROOMS!" Jared said.

He hung up the phone. Snowanna put the phone down and started to twiddle with his hands, thinking about what she had just done.

"I've got to drum up a marching band fast. Drum... hehe... band humor." Snowanna said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, October 8th 2110"_

The next day, Taffyta was taking a stroll through Sugar Town when she happened to noticed a poster. Curious, she approached it and begin to read it.

"Looking to add fulfillment to your dull dull life?" Taffyta read.

Sonic was reading the same poster in Sonic Generations.

"Then become part of the greatest musical sensation ever to hit the arcade." Sonic read.

Ryu was also reading the same poster on the window of Candlehead's bakery, since he was visiting Sugar Rush.

"And be forever adored by thousands of people you don't know." Ryu read.

M. Bison was also reading the poster in a bathroom stall at a fast food restaurant.

"Not to mention... free refreshments!" M. Bison said.

In a treehouse in Super Mario 81, Donkey Kong was reading the same poster while collecting bananas.

"Practice begins tonight. 7:30 sharp." Donkey Kong said.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, October 8th 2110"_

Later that evening, Snowanna was driving to a warehouse she had rented out where the classes were going to take place. As she drove, she took a quick glance at her watch and saw that she was five minutes late.

"Stupid music rental clerk made me late. That nitwit didn't know an oboe from an elbow." Snowanna grumbled. She then lightened up and said "Heh, elbow, heh. More band humor.".

She arrived and went inside, where she noticed that a lot of people were there. In fact, practically the whole arcade was there, including familiar faces such as the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Surge Protector, Licortwist, Creamy, and the update characters. Snowanna then took the stand and gestured for everyone to settle down.

"People! People! Settle down!" Snowanna shouted.

Everyone complied.

"Okay, now, how many of you have played musical instruments before?" Snowanna asked.

"Do clown cars with gadgets count?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"No." Snowanna replied.

"Is icing an instrument?" Candlehead asked.

"No, Candlehead, icing is not an instrument." Snowanna replied.

Candlehead then raised her hand again.

"Candles aren't an instrument either." Snowanna said.

Candlehead put her hand down. After a few more moments, no one else spoke up.

"That's fine. No one has any experience. Fortunately, I have enough talent for all of you!" Snowanna said.

She then laughed at her joke, but then realized that no one was laughing and was met with awkward silence. She then put his focus back on.

"When do we get the free food?" M. Bison asked after a few moments.

Snowanna ignored his question.

"Okay! Try to repeat after me!" Snowanna ordered. She played some music on a clarinet and ordered "Brass section, go!".

Brass section, which had Link, Norwood, and a red shell Koopa, played their instruments in the same tone Snowanna did.

"Good! Now the wind!" Snowanna ordered.

Wind section, which contained of Mario, Kano, Q*bert, and Beard Papa, played their instruments in the same matter as well.

"And the drums!" Snowanna ordered.

Drum section, which had Cyril the Zombie, Tamora, Yuni, Knuckles the Echidna, and Clyde, however, put the drumsticks in their mouths and blew on them. The sticks then flew out of their mouths and shot towards Snowanna, with some sticks pinning her to the wall. Thankfully, she wasn't harmed.

"Too bad that didn't kill me." Snowanna said glumly.

* * *

A little later into the class, Snowanna decided to try something new, in which hopefully, nothing would go wrong.

"Let's just try stepping in rhythm. Now I want everyone to stand in straight rows of five!" Snowanna said.

"Is this the part where we start kicking?" Rancis asked.

"No, Rancis, that's a chorus line." Snowanna replied.

"Kicking? Oh, I want to do so kicking!" Candlehead said.

She then tried to imitate a kick, but she ended up accidentally kicking Minty.

"Why you..." Minty started to say angrily.

She then chased Candlehead out of the room. A few moments later, a loud scream was heard. There was nothing but silence for the next few moments, before Candlehead poked her head into the room.

"Whoever is the owner of the blue speeder, you left your lights on." Candlehead said.

She entered the room, and everyone saw that she was stuffed into a trombone. How Minty had managed to do that, no one knew.

Snowanna knew that the next four days were going to be the longest days of her life.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, October 9th 2110"_

The next day, class started in the late morning, as Snowanna wanted to test everyone's marching skills. Everyone was marching on a pathway outside of the city. So far, they made better progress then the previous evening's class.

"Okay, that's perfect everybody! Twilight Bowl, here we come! Flag twirlers, really spin those things!" Snowanna ordered. She then noticed a turn coming up and ordered "Okay... turn!".

Everyone proceeded to turn. Snowanna noticed that the flag twirlers, which were being done by Coily and Slick, were twirling the flags very slowly.

"Flag twirlers! Let's go! I want to see some spinning!" Snowanna ordered.

The two Q*Bert villains twirled the flags a bit faster, but Snowanna wasn't satisfied enough.

"Flag twirlers! Let's move! Come on, move!" Snowanna shouted.

Coily and Slick spun the flags super fast. It was so fast that the two characters soared into the air. A blimp was flying nearby and the two crashed right into it, causing a major explosion. After the explosion, everyone looked up to the sky, and Charley Chuck lifted a trumpet and begin to play 'Taps'. As he did, Snowanna laid down on the ground and curled up in disappointment.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, October 10th 2110"_

After what happened the previous day, the class ended early. And as of a result, today's class started in the late afternoon. Snowanna got word that Coily and Slick had miraculously survived, but would be recovering in the arcade for quite awhile. She was relieved to hear the news, but would need new flag twirlers. However, she had other things to focus on. Today's class, she decided to let everyone to practice on their own instruments and checked on everyone once in awhile. So far, everyone was making little progress. Snowanna approached Harry Silverfoil.

"How's that harmonica solo coming along, Harry?" Snowanna asked.

"It's awesome. You wanna see? I added some cool tricks." Harry asked.

"Sure. Go Ahead." Snowanna replied.

Harry then did a backflip and played his harmonica. He then did a cartwheel and played it again. He then did three more back flips and played the harmonica as he did them. As he did a few more flips, he began to tire out, and as he played the final blow, he fell down to exhaustion. Snowanna left Harry to rest and proceed to check on the others and their progress.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, October 11th 2110"_

The next day was the final class before the performance as the Twilight bowl. Snowanna knew that most of the members barely made any progress, but she had a small ounce of hope left.

"Well... this is our last night together before the show! And I know you haven't improved since we started." Snowanna said. She noticed Frogger fiddling around with a trumpet and asked "But I have a theory! People talk loud when they want to act smart, right?".

"CORRECT!" Creamy replied with a shout.

"So if we played loud, people might think we're good! Everybody ready?" Snowanna asked optimistically.

Everyone eagerly prepared to play their instruments.

"And a one, and a two. And a 1, 2, 3, 4!" Snowanna ordered.

At that moment, everyone played their instruments played as loud as they could. They were so loud that the windows in the room broke. As soon as it died down, Snowanna stood still as if she had seen a ghost. The sound waves were strong enough to break her baton in half.

"Okay, new theory. Maybe we should so quietly... no one can hear us." Snowanna said.

Fang the Sniper, who was next to Ralph, didn't take that too kindly.

"Well maybe, we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't try to play with big fat greasy hands!" Fang snapped.

Ralph took notice of that and faced the white weasel.

"What did you say, punk?" Ralph asked angrily.

"Big. Fat. Greasy. Hands!" Fang replied.

"Well, these hands ain't for just wrecking." Ralph snapped.

"Bring it on, old man! Bring it on!" Fang shouted.

Before the two could duke it out, Rancis stepped between them in an attempt to calm them down.

"Now, you two. Let's be smart and talk this out." Rancis said.

"Oh! So now the little vain brat is gonna lecture us!" Pinky the Ghost snapped.

Everyone in the room began to argue among themselves. Snowanna tried to settle the situation down before it got worse.

"Wait, wait! I know tensions are high..." Snowanna started to say.

But before she could finish, everyone in the room begin brawling it out. Mario and Bowser were arguing intensely, until Peach slammed a drum on Bowser.

"There's a deposit on that equipment people!" Snowanna said calmly.

Ralph and Fang ran at each other, holding oboes in a joust-like brawl. But before they could hit each other, Crumbelina slammed cymbals on both of them.

"Settle down! PLEASE!" Snowanna shouted.

This time, she was more desperate, but no one listened. As the brawl went on, Minty approached Paperboy, who was holding a xylophone board as a shield. However, Minty managed to break apart and Paperboy fled. But before Minty could pursue him, Candlehead came up from behind her and kicked her, this time on purpose. Like last time, Minty wasn't happy it and pulled out a trumpet. Remembering what happened last time, Candlehead screamed and ran away as Minty chased her. The band brawl continued until they heard the clock go off. Everyone suddenly stopped and saw that it was 9 PM.

"Hey! Class is over!" Clyde said.

And as if there wasn't a brawl moments earlier, everyone started to walk to the exit cheerfully, saying goodbye to one another. But as they approached the exit, the doors suddenly opened, and what everyone saw was a sad looking Snowanna standing outside.

"Well... you did it. You took my one chance at happiness... and crushed it. Crushed it into little tiny bit sized pieces! I really had expected better of you people. I guess I'm a loser for that too. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell them that you all... died in a marching accident. So, thanks. Thanks for nothing." Snowanna said.

Everyone sat in silence as they all watched Snowanna leave until she was completely gone.

"Your welcome." Candlehead said.

"What kind of monsters are we? That poor girl came to us in her time of need, and we failed her. Snowanna was always there for us when we needed her! Rosalina, when your baby Luma got lost, who found him for you?" Vanellope asked.

"Uh... you did." Rosalina replied.

"And Felix, when even you needed help with fixing Niceland after that storm, who helped rebuild it?" Vanellope asked.

"It was you." Felix replied.

"Right, but if we just pretend that Snowanna was me in those times, then I'm sure that we can all pull together and discover what it truly means. To be in a marching band." Vanellope said proudly.

"Yeah! For the music girl!" Fang cried.

With that, everyone cheered for Snowanna. They all then assembled the instruments that weren't destroyed and prepared themselves to work their hardest.

"Now let make our friend proud. A 1, a 2, a skiddly diddly doo." Vanellope said as she raised a baton.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, October 12th 2110"_

The next day, Snowanna walked shamefully towards the band entrance to the Twilight Stadium, which was located in the west part of the Niceland forest.

"I knew this was gonna happen. They are just gonna have to find another band to play. I just hope that..." Snowanna started to say.

Before she finished that sentence, she looked up, and to her horror and shock, she was staring at Jared.

"JARED DOESN'T FIND OUT! JARED! AAHHH!" Snowanna yelled.

After taking a moment to calm down, Snowanna approached Jared.

"What are you doing here?" Snowanna asked.

"Hahahaha! I just came to watch you blow it. So, where's your band?" Jared asked.

"Uh, they couldn't come. They... died." Snowanna replied.

Jared pointed behind her.

"Then who are they?" Jared asked.

Snowanna turned around, and to her shock, it was all the members of her marching band, all prepped up in marching band gear.

"AH! THAT WOULD BE MY BAND!" Snowanna replied.

"We're ready to perform, Snowanna." Vanellope said.

"Well, Snowy, this is exactly how I pictured your band would look." Jared said.

He and Snowanna both noticed Vanellope dancing a little bit.

"That's her... eager face." Snowanna said glumly.

She then proceeded down the entrance, as Jared and the members of her band followed her. They arrived in a dome-like area and walked into it.

"Well, I guess this will be the last time I can show my face in this world." Snowanna said glumly.

"That's the spirit, Snowanna!" Candlehead said.

Once everyone was inside of the dome, it begin to rise up. As it went up, they heard the voice of the announcer of the Twilight Bowl.

 _"Okay, football fans. Put your hands together for the Litwak's Arcade Super Band!"_ the announcer said.

As the dome finally reached their destination, everyone saw that the audience didn't exactly look like typical residence of the arcade.

"These are some weird looking game characters." Amy Rose said.

"Maybe we're in one of those weird-looking games." Creamy said.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Gene said.

Everyone got to their positions and got ready to play. Snowanna briefly looked back and saw Jared grinning mischievously.

"Okay, everybody, let's get this over with. 1, 2, 3... 4..." Snowanna started to say nervously.

She looked away, waiting for the impending failure and humiliation. But instead, she heard the sound of the introduction music playing wonderfully without any slip ups. After the introduction was done, Snowanna turned to face the band in shock and saw Harry playing on the keyboard. The music from the keyboard sounded amazing. As the keyboard played, members that played the introduction moved to form a path and the lights started to dim. A spotlight then shined upon Vanellope, who was holding a microphone, and she began to sing wonderfully. Snowanna couldn't help but to stare in shock as the black haired girl continued to sing. Suddenly, the stage lit up, and Snowanna saw the action happening. She saw that Candlehead was on the electric drums. She saw Taffyta and Tamora playing electric guitars. She saw Swizzle playing on a harmonica and Turbo on a saxophone. Everyone was playing their part as Vanellope continued singing.

Jared couldn't believe what he was seeing. Snowanna's band was playing good. Snowanna couldn't believe either. She then turned, faced the shocked Jared, and gave him a smug look, before facing her band again, throwing her baton, and dancing with happiness. Jared realized he couldn't take too much and fainted from the shock. Some nearby medics carried him away on a stretcher, and as they did, Snowanna gave Jared and smug goodbye wave, and then ran towards the stage and continue to savor the moment. Taffyta glided on the stage, playing a wicked guitar solo at a particular verse.

Snowanna heard the cheers of everyone. She couldn't believe it, but she did it. It was a long journey, but she did it. She finally felt the feeling of success and jumped into the air as everyone kept cheering her on.


	2. Secret Ending: Destiny

**Chapter 2: Secret Ending: Destiny**

 _"Location: Tenebris,_ _Umbros, Avina's Realm, October 7th 2110"_

In the realm Avina lived in, Xyriel was standing in a chamber inside Avina's place of residence, which was a giant observatory, facing down at a group of unconscious characters that Avina was interested in obtaining for her army.

"That was more difficult then I thought in getting them, but at least things are on track. Mistress Avina is nowhere to be seen, so that means... the party's already begun, huh?" Xyriel asked.

He looked up to someone he was speaking to, which happened to be Octavious.

"Yes." Octavious replied.

Xyriel smirked and started pacing around the Octarian Prince.

"Man, does Mistress Avina scare me like nobody's business, the way her power is. And it doesn't help that no one knows what it is that she truly wants." Xyriel said. He then pointed to Octavious and said "I wonder if even you yourself know what's going on inside your own head.".

"I will do whatever it is I am made to do... no matter what it may be." Octavious said.

Xyriel stopped in front of him.

"It sounds to me like you don't have a clue of your own." Xyriel said.

"I'm just joining forces with Avina to take over my world, something my father could never do and my foolish traitorous sisters never realized the importance of. That is what I was made for. It's my destiny... but my reign has yet to become a reality." Octavious said.

Xyriel grinned.

"Hey, it's okay. This is all connected to Avina, Reader, and the multiverse's energy and state, isn't that right?" Xyriel asked. He then shook his head and said "Whatever. I got my hands full with my own plans.". He then held his arms out and asked "So, which other poor souls does she need?".


End file.
